


Don't Talk To Me

by joaniedark



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi doesn't take kindly to people trying to bring up people who spoil her cheery disposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some lovely person on the kink meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Some+lovely+person+on+the+kink+meme).



AG: So how a8out that Eridan?

Feferi frowned at the screen of her computer, then shot a glance across the room at Vriska. The girl was typing away at her terminal, probably to that John boy she seemed somewhat infatuated with, but the smirk she was sporting made it look as though Feferi wouldn’t be able to simply ignore the message on her screen.

CC: T) (at’s a pretty sensitive topic.  
AG: All the more reason for me to 8other you a8out it, isn’t it?  
AG: So how’s things going with loverboy?  
AG: :::;)  
CC: W) (ale, I think it’s way too rude!  
AG: Oh come oooooooon, Feferi.  
AG: Stop 8eing so 8oring.  
AG: This is supposed to go 8ack and forth, 8itching and taking sta8s at each other.  
AG: ...Feferi?  
AG: Come on, answer me.

“I said it’s rude.”

Vriska jumped at the voice right behind her, cursing herself immediately after.

“Decided you want to come talk right here instead?” Vriska asked, smirking brightly.

“No, just warning you to stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Oh come off your high horse, girlie. I just figured you needed someone to bitch at after his most recent attempts to get you back or make you jealous. The pitiful little dork.”

“Well, I have no interest in talking to you about him, this conversation is over.”

“But Fef--”

“Over.” And with that, Feferi stormed out of the computer lab. Vriska scoffed. What a ridiculous girl, seriously. This was nowhere near as fun as their bitchy exchanges often were, and it just _bothered_ her that anyone would dare to blow her off so easily. For goodness sake, she was way too good for that shit.

So of course, the only thing to do was to follow the Witch.

With quiet, sneaky steps she walked alone after Feferi, the princess never even noticing her presence until they were practically at the door of her respiteblock. The moment the doors opened, Vriska jumped, putting her hands over Feferi’s goggles.

“Guess who.”

“You glubbing idiot...” Feferi’s hands were instantly on Vriska’s wrists, swinging her around into the room. Her brow wrinkled with anger, upper lip curling up menacingly. “Why in cod’s name are you here.”

“We weren’t done talking, duh.”

Feferi backed Vriska toward the wall in irritation, snarling curses towards Eridan and Vriska and all the horrorterrors in the heavens.

“...And for you to be going on about some sealy old relationship...”

“This really isn’t about Sir Dicksalot, is it?” Vriska asked, attempting to pull away. Feferi slammed her hands on the wall on either side of her.

“What the glub do you mean by that?” Her sharp teeth grated together.

“You aren’t even talking about fishboy.”

“Of course I am! He--”

“Nah, you just want him to piss off. What’s upsetting you is me prying.”

“Well of course I--”

“You _hate_ it.”

There was a silence as they glared at each other for a moment, and then their lips were suddenly shoved against each other in a fierce kiss.

“Heh. Knew there was something up with you.”

“Shut up.”

“And this is where you’re supposed to act like you tricked me into thinking there was actually something black going on between us, huh.”

“I said,” Feferi started, pausing to kiss her again, “shut up.”

Vriska was taken aback. “Right. Yeah, so...so this isn’t some sort of joke. Ok.” She had no idea how to feel about...whatever the hell was happening. All she knew was suddenly she was finding herself with sharp fangs pricking at her throat. This was not how this was supposed to turn out.

But damn, maybe it was worth it.

“And what happens if I don’t shut--oh fuck,” Vriska gasped as Feferi’s lips and teeth stated trailing down over her chest. Big grey eyes with the slightest tyrian tinge glared up at her from behind the princess’ goggles.

“I swear if you don’t clam up I’ll bite it off,” Feferi threatened, her teeth grazing over Vriska’s nipple through the thin black fabric of her shirt. Vriska gave a sharp nod, and the seatroll huffed and continued on with her nips and kisses. Sharp nails grazed Vriska’s sides as Feferi ran her hands up under the girl’s clothes.

“You won’t ever bring him up again. You can’t kelp with it at all; it’ll just make me loathe you more.”

“What if I like that idea?”

Feferi’s hands squeezed Vriska’s breats uncomfortably hard, and she yelped slightly.

“Then I guess I’d just have to treat you rough enough you’d want me to krill you instead.”

As suddenly as she had come onto Vriska, Feferi was now off of her, standing and brushing off her hands. Vriska was slightly taken aback.

“Damn, and this was just getting to be a bit interesting,” she said, grinning as she straightened out her shirt. Feferi let out a tiny laugh.

“Whale, I figured your human was probably waiting for you or somefin.” Feferi winked. “If you’re going to be an am-bass-ador to their little pink race, I should let you attend to them promptly.” She started to walk out the door, then turned to look at Vriska again over her shoulder. “Oh, and Vriska...”

“Yeah, yeah, what is it?” she answered, and Feferi’s face went stony again.

“Finish up with him within the hour and come back here. We have unfinished business.” A smile, a giggle, and she was prancing back up to the computer lab, Vriska sauntering out behind her.

Well. This would be interesting.


End file.
